ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo
ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo Seirei Gensouki 07 - Yoake no Rinbunkyoku (精霊幻想記 7.夜明けの輪舞曲) are the 7th installments of the Seigensou Light Novel Series, It follow the Rio story in Amande, and Reiss plan to raid and destroy the city. Summary Rio finished clearing the ambush that attack Liselotte convoy near Amande, but he didn't expect to meet Beltram nobility, especially Flora that somehow ask if they ever met somewhere, Rio manage to evade all question about his identity until Chloe manage to remember about him, he then change topic to the broken carriage and run from the group toward the carriage. After fixing the carriage and clean up the place, Liselotte offer Rio a ride to Amande that he take, but for the entire way, they didn't manage to talk anything useful because of Hiroaki that keep intervening the conversation and dragging it to his whims. Reaching Amande, Liselotte tried to invite Rio to her mansion, but Rio decline because his company already waiting him, Liselotte then offer him the best inn instead and invite him at latter days that he took, and Rio get off and lead to the inn by Aria . After securing the inn, Rio rendevous with Aishia and Celia and explain his plan for the future by befriending Liselotte, on the Mansion, Liselotte had a meeting with Huguenot, talking about the accident, and about Rio and the plan to befriend him, Huguenot expressing his wish to attend the meeting with Rio at later date with loaning his knight to scout the surrounding as payment, afterward they start talking about Charles wedding incidents. Next day, while Rio are having breakfast with Celia and Aishia in the private room in the inn restaurant, they got disturbed by Stewart and drunk Alphonse, both that already pretty stressed out under Hiroaki condescending attitude tried to make scene by flaunting their noble status, but get pissed off because nobody care considering its Liselotte rule and jurisdiction, Alphonse then tried to pick up aishia and the disguised Celia, but get ticked off when he got ignored, he then tried to attack Rio with Stewart, where Rio easily took them down and report them to Aria. Hearing the report, Liselotte got exasperated thinking now Rio will consider them bad noble and putting his guard up, Huguenot also got ashamed for that happening and apologize at once to Liselotte, he also got really furious to the two afterward, he disinherited Stewart on the spot while Alphonse start to pick a fight with the duke even when he's higher in rank simply because Alphonse pride as noble cant allow someone to insult him, even if they are higher in rank, Huguenot assign him to the scout team to clean his name before asking the two to apologize to Rio, humiliating them even more. Later Liselotte visit Rio room and got introduced to Cecilia and Aishia, Liselotte then apologize to Rio about what happened, Rio make sure that Liselotte are not the one at fault and ask somekind of contract to make sure the two wont trouble him anymore, they made the contract on the Mansion with Duke huguenot with the content completely one sided in Rio advantage confusing him, Huguenot also forced the two to do dogeza at Rio before shooing them off. Rio then got invited to lunch where they found Roana, Flora, and Hiroaki that somehow think he is the mansion owner, Liselotte start serving Risotto that Hiroaki praise, Rio wonder if Hiroaki did not even think in the slightest if Liselotte made risotto simply using modern knowledge, after lunch, Flora somehow got to pumped up asking Rio past before Hiroaki stop her out of jealousy. In the forest, Alphonse still completely pissed off and just want to lash out before meeting Reiss and Lucius, he plan to pit all his rage beating Lucius, but Lucius destroy the entire knight squadron instead, completely terrified Alphonse, he then tried to bribe Lucius for his life, piqueing lucius interest on him. At night, Hiroaki still pretty displeased of what happened, he consider Flora as just a cute princess, but shy, quiet and gloomy, so seeing her trying to interact with other man that much while never did the same at him rub him the wrong way, while Flora still troubled in her notion that Haruto are rio, about what she will do if that's even true, and if Rio hate them for what they done, in the end she spends her night crying on her pillow. At Dawn the city are woken up by Minotaurus roar, and army of monster attackin the city, the Beltram group are taking shelter on Liselotte mansion while liselotte herself turning her frontyard as HQ and giving order, she sent aria to the west gate that monster attack, but not long after, the east also got attacked, in the confusion, Reiss, Lucius and Alphonse infiltrate the city to the north, aiming for the mansion, Rio that watching the battle progress from the sky decide to help the east side, obliterating the monster group almost alone before returning to Celia in the middle of the city, he planned to evacuate Celia to the south but got caught by other evacuees and dragged to the north instead where he was asked to meet Liselotte. In the mansion, Hiroaki once again struck by panic from the sudden battlefield, he start grumbling and complaining annoying everybody before a group of revenant attack the room, Hiroaki tried to retaliate to clear a path to escape but Alphonse punch him in the face and sending him flying across the room, Alphonse procedd to pummel duke Huguenot for revenge, Lucius pretend to be a soldier from outside asking their safety, hearing him, Roana sent Flora outside, letting Lucius to kidnap Flora, Hiroaki woke up and snapped from panic and anger, killing all the revenant using his divine weapon before facing Alphonse, before getting knocked out by Reiss from behind, Reiss notice the humanoid spirit getting closer to the masion, sending Alphonse outside before escaping himself. Arriving at the Mansion, Rio are greeted by the relieved Liselotte, Aishia notified Rio about monster presence in the mansion, Rio ask Liselotte about the state of the mansion where liselotte order one of the maid to check, before a jet stream of water explode in one part of the mansion from Hiroaki attack, afterward, lucius break out the front door while carrying flora, insulting everybody that won't be able to catch him and flee, Rio notice his voice and start to get furious but cant decide whether to gave chase or protect Celia, Aishia told Rio to go and leave Celia to her, celia told Rio that she can tak care of herself, casting magic flawlessly surprising Liselotte, Rio then leave using burst of wind instantly, surprising liselotte again, Aishia told Celia to make barrier that she did flawlessly, surprising Liselotte yet again, and Aishia proceed to eliminate all revenants by herself surprising her even more before Alphonse appear and start talking giving her the biggest surprise yet, though Aishia easily dismissed Alphonse soon. Rio caught up with Lucius just outside the city, he bluff that he's there for him not flora, that he had a grudge with Lucius piqueing his interest, Lucius attack Rio while using Flora as shield but Rio still keep up, he tried to bait Rio for information but Rio didnt bite, and he get even more frustrated that he just cant remember who this strong fighter is, he then drop Flora down believing he can pick her up easily later after he found out Rio ID, Rio give him a little hint and he easily deduce Rio identity while revealing everything in front of Flora, Lucius got really pumped up about that and can't wait to trample and kill Rio, enjoying his despair, he told Rio to play once again with him like old times, before Rio vanishes, appeared behind him after decapitating his left hand off, telling him to play by himself. Rio proceeds to pawned, trampled, and beat the shit out of Lucius, not giving him any chance, but Lucius manage to strike a flying attack toward Flora before Rio finish him off, forcing Rio to protect Flora, when he turn back, he find Lucius already taken by Reiss, Rio provoke Lucius as coward, lucius struggle to be let go but Reiss refuse, that he will definitely died in matter of minutes, Rio ask if they think they can escape, Reiss admit hes not confident can escape from Rio sense alone before a dragonbreath attack strike Rio and Flora outside his perception, Rio manage to counter hit by a split second and overpowering the dragonbreath attack with his own magic blast, but he can't find the two anymore and only manage to catch a sight of the escaping dragon far in the horizon. Realizing they managed to escape, Rio curse under his breath before noticing that Flora was there, Flora fearfully calling Rio, Rio-sama, that Rio can't reply except "what is it? princess Flora" Prologue: An Unexpected Encounter After the battle finished and the situation declared safe, Rio got himself surrounded by Liselotte, Aria, Flora, Roana, Hiroaki and Duke Huguenot, and out of all this, Rio got really nervous with Flora that ask if they had met before, even when he managed to evade the question, Flora didn't stop staring at Rio face, Duke Huguenot subtlety asked about Rio background suspecting that he is some noble from somewhere after seeing Flora reaction, but he manage to evade again, until one of Liselotte chamberlain, Chloe, managed to remember Rio when he visit her inn years ago, totally caught him off guard. Finding Chloe know about Rio really make Liselotte ecstatic, and it's also pique Huguenot interest, on the other hand, it make Flora really confused and she start thinking that she really mistake him with someone else. It was his intention to jump into the battle to create a connection with Liselotte, but the Beltram noble there are totally outside his calculation, feeling the situation getting bad, Rio choose to shift the topic on the broke carriage and offering to take a look at it, Liselotte keep accompanying Rio while the rest break up to rest in the safe carriage. Chapter 1: The Road to Amande Rio then start inspecting the damaged carriage and when he deemed it salvageable, he told Liselotte to leave it to him and go to her maid that waiting her, Liselotte give signal to Aria to keep watching Rio while she deal with her maids that start to look curiously to Rio. They told her they already clean up everything aside from one minotaur sword, Rio then coming with the fixed carriage and offer to deal with the sword because it's him that stab the sword there in the first place, he then took the 3m long sword and bring it easily to the side of the road, amaze everybody, Hiroaki that saw this get annoyed because everybody, especially Liselotte got awed by another men aside of him, he said it's time to show his hero power, pick the sword that Rio already put, swing it around showing that he can do it too. Looking at Hiroaki, Rio wonder if hero power are something similar with Spirit Art, and Hiroaki, feeling all the amazed gaze at him feel satisfied, after half-assedly praising Rio that he's also not half bad, Hiroaki walk return to the carriage proudly, Roana also follow him proudly seeing all the people amazement toward Hiroaki, Hiroaki then call both Flora and Liselotte to follow him back, startled, Flora follow right away, while Liselotte only nod before facing Rio once again. Liselotte offer Rio a ride to Amande considering both going there anyway, Rio accept though hesitating considering the status difference, Huguenot happily accept the idea and assure him it's okay, on the carriage, Hiroaki act pomously as if it's his carriage, sitting in the highest seat and ordering the seating order around, but got displeased when Liselotte choose to sit thefarthest away from him, and beside Rio. Hiroaki then brazenly and rudely introgate Rio about his background, astounding the whole group just how untactful he is, Hiroaki keep pressing about Rio background, and his distrust of a sudden intruder in their travel, but the rest as noble can't stop him, a hero, and can only hope that Rio aren't offended hoping they can somehow have some connection to Rio later. Outside, Liselotte chamberlain start talking secretly about what just happened, Cosette try to ask Aria about Rio that she manage to find out, she then ask what kind of woman Rio like that Aria right away answer that there's no way she can ask that kind of question, Cosette then compare it with the kind of girl that Hiroaki seems like, Natalie then call her rude, Cosette in monologue state that Hiroaki are an overconfident haughty intrusive man, like a haughty bad noble youth that missuse their family power, Natalie try to refute that he is amazing enough by swingging the giant sword, Cosette ask if there's even any point to do that at that time, silencing everybody. They then reach Amande, Liselotte surprised that she lost in time just dealing with Hiroaki, she got dissapointed failing to get closer with Rio at all because Hiroaki keep intruding the conversation and steering it toward his whim, Liselotte invite Rio to her mansion, but Rio decline because his companion already waiting, Liselotte compromise by providing the best inn in the city, Rio ask for a room for him and two of his female companion, Hiroaki comment in sarcasm about how he play around with women. Interlude: Let's Make Uniforms! Latifa, Aki and Vera going home after playing around outside, and they find Ouphia wearing Miharu school uniform, the three praise how the uniform look good on Ouphia, and Latifa also want to try, she's an elementary school student before so she always want to try middle school and high school uniform, Sara tell Latifa there no way she gonna fit in Miharu uniform, Alma say Sara aren't fit in it either bust wise, Sara said she fit height wise, not like alma, alma retort that she's a dwarf so it's only natural. Aki offer Latifa to wear her middle school uniform instead, and everybody praise latifa that look good in uniform, Latifa then have an idea to make everybody a uniform and wear it in front of Rio, Oufia agreed and ask Miharu to teach her to sew the uniform, seeing all the girls pumped up to show themself for Rio, Aki wonder how Rio really loved by them, and wonder if Rio even notice it because he's kinda dull on that part. Chapter 2: Arrival in Amande Arriving inside Amande, Rio get off in the plaza while the carriage continue to the governor estate, Rio then lead to the inn by Aria, Aria deal with all the administration, Liselotte letting Rio stay in the best inn in the city, a big room with two bedroom, and he can stay for free indefinitely, satisfied with the room, Rio thank Aria and she left. After Aria left, Rio contact Aishia with telepathy, wonder if he made them worried or something, Aishia told Rio she's having tea in a cafe with Celia, Rio relieved that they actually relaxing instead, but aperently Celia really is worried, Rio then left the room to meet them. Reaching the Cafe, Celia jump at Rio right away worried if he got any injuries, the commotion attract other people attention, the 2 cute girls meeting a hunk of a man, realizing they attract attention, they goes to sit on balcony seat again away from people eyes, Rio then tell the two about what happened, the battle, and then the Beltrum aristocrat, Celia got worried that they got find out and propose to leave the city right away, but Rio refuse and tell her his plan to get close with Liselotte, as part of his effort to search for the hero in Galarc, hesitating a little, Celia warn Rio that he must nor underestimate Liselotte, even in her age, she famous for being a great noble, Rio tell Celia he has a n appointment with Liselotte in the next day and ask Celia to teach him all the needed manner which Celia happily comply. In the mansion, Liselotte had a meeting with Duke Huguenot, they first talk about the monster ambush, about everything went south fast after the sighting of dragon, and about how amazing Aria is, Huguenot praise Liselotte to have the insight to find talent like that and self insult Beltram to keep throwing away amazing talent like that. Then they move to Rio, about how he defeat 3 minotaur and strange humanoid monster, that what he did are impossible unless he had complete control over his magic sword, that if Rio didn't come, they will definitely wiped out, Liselotte ask if Hiroaki can save them instead if that the case, Huguenot disagree and admit that Hiroaki aren't battle ready, in fact he definitely dont have any battle training before, and currently only raising his confidence by sparring with soldier in staged situation, and only after that they will try to have him battle with lowclass monster, Liselotte understand that Huguenot didnt see Hiroaki as battle power at all and only use him as symbol of divine will, though she also agree with that policy because a strong hero without any war in horizon will simply become a risk instead. They then try to guess Rio background, a noble incognito, or maybe a fallen noble like Aria, Liselotte says it's a good fortune if they can create some relationship with Rio, but they can't do it recklessly to avoid getting hated instead, Huguenot agreed, Liselotte notice Huguenot want something but pretended that she didn't understand, Huguenot laugh at the clear act, and state his wish to meet Rio too in the next day meeting, Liselotte imagine that Hiroaki definitely want to barge in the meeting anyway, might as well give them permission from the start, as thanks, Huguenot lent Liselotte their knights to survey the city surrounding of more monster threat. Interlude: Meanwhile, in the Proxia Empire Move to Proxia Empire up north, it's explain some stuff abaout proxia empire like it's size, military strength or it's history, then move to the history of it's founder and first and current emperor, Nidol Proxia, that he born as orphan in a slum, grow into a strong mercenary, that somehow managed to take down his own country and becoming the ruler, then he immidiately conquering almost 20 small country around them, becoming the empire today. Chapter 3: Intruders Chapter 4: Apology Interlude: Miharu's Daily Life Chapter 5: Creeping Demon's Hand Chapter 6: Each Nights Chapter 7: Raid, Again Chapter 8: Daybreak Rondo Epilogue In Proxia castle dungeon, Reiss are treating Lucius injuries, Lucius screaming out that he definitely would have win if only he had his left arm, but Reiss denied him, telling him he would still lose no matter what he done back then, that his opponent simply that overwhelming, Reiss admit that he also at fault for completely underestimating the opponent and forbid Lucius to try chasing him or facing him alone, Lucius tried to object but Reiss didn't take any of it, stating that currently he's the weaker one afterall. Bonus Story Because I'm Drowsy D-did you see?? Elemental Element Teacher I Tried to Dance Latifa still ecstatic thinking about the uniform plan, and she start thinking what can she improve to impress rio even more, she start to make some simple dance choreography, and later on she start adding love lyrics, until she realie Miharu are watching her in the door, embarassed, she threatened Miharu to keep it secret or else she gonna force her to dance and sing the same thing as her in front of Rio. Character Debut *Rebecca: Chloe's Mother *Mireille: Chloe's Little sister Trivia *The title of this volume are Yoake no Rinbunkyoku (夜明けの輪舞曲), with Yoake mean Dawn or Daybreak and Rinbunkyoku are a type of dance where you spin around and around, often seen in any wedding scene or noble, or formal party, can also be called Rondo, so it's something like Rondo of the Dawn, Rondo of Daybreak, or Dawn Rondo. *Its related to the previous volume title, the previous one are prelude and dusk, hinting that something going to happen, while this one are the dawn or daybreak, hinting the conclusion. Gallery V0700.jpg|Vol07 Cover Vol07 01EN.jpg V0701.jpg|Chloe, one of Liselotte chamberlain Vol07 02EN.jpg V0702.jpg|Vol 07 art spread Vol07 03EN.jpg V0703.jpg|Miharu learning spirit art and Aki watching her Vol07 04EN.jpg Vol07 05EN.jpg Vol07 06EN.jpg V0704.jpg|Natalie, and the man eater maid Cosette V0705.jpg|Oufia and Latifa in modern school uniform V0706.jpg|Lucius L'orguille V0707.jpg|Celia, Aishia and Liselotte V0708.jpg|Flora in pajama V0709.jpg|A certain maneater thirsty maid fangirling Rio V0710.jpg|Stunned Roana watching Hiroaki in combat V0711.jpg|Strahl best magician, Celia Claire, on the show V0712.jpg|Rio burning Lucius bisected arm to ash V0713.jpg|Rio and a sad Miharu Category:Light Novel Category:Media